Seraphim
Kerry Ellison (born Kieran Ellison), codename Seraphim, is an Omnipath with a link to higher plane energies she can channel and manifest in several forms. Father John's Basement Kerry Ellison was an average boy from Glassboro, New Jersey with an unfortunately weak will. When a few friends talked him into skipping school and spending the day in New York City, he went along. They had the bad luck of this being the day when the Grand Hall of Sinister Wisdom mounted an attack on the Atlantic Heritage Society. Kerry got trapped by devil dogs in the Times Square subway, along with other commuters and some police officers. It all seemed lost until Kerry's power manifested, fueled by the strong feelings around him. He started glowing bright white and easily repelled the devil dogs with white light blasts which a police officer described as "angels." Following up, he healed one of the wounded. The officer, a Catholic Irish-American, took Kerry to St. Gregory's Church in Hell's Kitchen for guidance. There, Kerry (still glowing) felt the pain of an old woman with cancer and manifested another "angel," healing her and absorbing temporarily her pain in the process. This convinced Father John Carmody to give the boy sanctuary while the matter was investigated. News travels fast, and pretty soon St. Gregory's became a major focus of pilgrimage. Following instructions of higher-ups in the Catholic Church, Father Carmody convinced Kerry that it was in his best interest to remain at St. Gregory's and not call his family. Over the following weeks, Kerry healed dozens of people, his powers strengthening while his body slowly metamorphosed into the stereotypical appearance of an angel—blonde, blue-eyed and female. Meanwhile, several groups, -- ranging from the MCO to the Grand Hall of Sinister Wisdom—attempted to get at Kerry, or at least to capture one of her "angels", while a street hero called El Penitente took it as his job to protect her. This culminated in a major battle on December 21, followed by a final attack on Christmas Day, after which Kerry was moved to a hospital, reunited with her family and taken to Whateley. Following the battle with Ymir of December 21 she was made an honorary member of the Empire City Guard . Appearance Kerry looks pretty much like an stereotypical angel would look: blonde, blue-eyed and beautiful—except she's clearly female, not androgynous in the least. This appearance was apparently the result of Father Carmody's subconsciously imposing on Kerry's BIT, over their empathic link, his idea of what an angel should look like. When using her power, she glows white and can manifest "angel wings" of white light, with which she can fly. Personality Kerry is nice and helpful, but unfortunately very obliging, very complaisant and very suggestible—a "pushover",There's an Angel in Dickinson Cottage: Part 2 as Kerry herself defines it. She is trying to be more assertive, but it's still her weak point. She was a normal heterosexual boy before the change, and is still learning to handle her new reality. She hasn't exhibited any attraction for males. Powers Seraphim is basically an Omnipath, that is, an Empath who gathers power from the energy implicit in various sorts of emotions,There's an Angel in Father John's Basement: Part 2 with some Wizard added,There's an Angel in Dickinson Cottage: Part 3 and possibly some Energizer or Manifestor. After all her New York experiences, she formed a permanent personal connection to a very high level mystic plane, from which she can draw pure Malkuthic energies at will. Those energies, when invoked, give her enhanced strength and stamina and can be manifested in various forms. The most basic form is the "angel", which is a glowing circle with six "wings". Angels tend to dissipate quickly, causing a minor but beneficial effect around them. Kerry can direct an angel to a person, in which case it will cause an sudden healing effect, curing many kinds of wounds and diseases. The drawback is that Kerry will absorb temporarily the pain and suffering of the healed person.There's an Angel in Father John's Basement: Part 1 Malkuthic energies can also be manifested in more utilitarian forms. Kerry can fire what she calls "angel blasts", which have particularly strong effects against demonic entities. She can also form a shield and sword, or a pair of wings that enable her to fly. Classes Winter 2007 *Introduction to Mystic Concepts *Introduction to Psychic Disciplines Associations *Family **Chris Ellison (father) **Linda Ellison (mother) **Ray Ellison (older brother, studying magic under Master Zheng in San Francisco) **Madison Ellison (younger sister) **Corey Ellison (youngest brother) *Father John Carmody *El Penitente *Flex (roommate, Dickinson Cottage)There's an Angel in Dickinson Cottage: Part 1 Name Kerry's name, "Kerry Ellison" is a play on the phrase Kýrie, eléison (Greek, Κύριε, ἐλέησον, for "Lord, have mercy"), most known outside Catholic circles through a song by the group Mr. Mister. References Category:Students Category:Gen1 Category:Class of 2010 Category:Dickinson Cottage Category:Empath Category:Bek D. Corbin Category:Gender-complicated Category:Empire City Guard Category:New York Category:New Jersey